deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs Jormungandr (SMITE)
Godzilla vs Jormungandr (SMITE) Godzilla vs Jormungandr (SMITE) is a What-If! Death Battle and is settled to be BigBangOverlord's 2nd written battle in the year 2019, it features The King of Monsters, Godzilla and The World Serpent, Jormungandr from the SMITE Universe. Description Featuring as a tribute to the upcoming film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters. The King of Monsters himself will be facing the one of the major architect of the great Ragnarok, the World Serpent himself. Jormunagndr. Which of these Godly-titled Titans will prove themselves to be larger than life? Introduction (*Queue-:'' Pacific Rim- "Go Big or Go Home" Epic Metal Cover'' *) Bang: I got 3 big words that can describe this upcoming fight..."Let them fight!" Alisa: One, a prehistoric force, reborn from a nuclear flames that awoken him. The other, a prophesized collosus that is the major architect that shall end the Asgardian Gods. These monsters have brought fear upon their rivals and proven themselves to be larger than life! Leone: So let's pin these epic Titans into one hell of a kaiju fight! GodzillareignsbackintoDeathBattle.png Bang: Godzilla, The King of the Monsters! JormunganrencirclesintoDeathBattle.png Alisa: And Jormungandr, the World Serpent. Leone: For a less confusing version for all of those readers out there, we are using Jormungandr from the SMITE universe, not from Marvel, DC, Anime or GOW (God of War) Alternatives, and since SMITE is the closest verse that is canonically basing on the actual Norse Mythology, we are somehwat pnning canon-World Serpent against the Big G himself. Bang: I'm Bang the Dragon, she's Leone of Night Raid, and she's Alisa the Russian Weaponist… Alisa: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Godzilla (*Cues: Godzilla Appears in Hokkaido - Godzilla VS. King Ghidorah*) Bang: In the year 1954, when 2 bombs decimated the land of Japan, this triggered the nuclear war. Alisa: History has changed forever, one way or another. As the American's tested their new weapon. They have awakened something. Bang: This prehistoric force of nature, born and empowered under a nuclear explosion, rises from the sea and brought destruction of titanic proportions to the land of the rising sun. They called him..."Gojira". Leone: Or how the world will forever know him as the King of Monsters: Godzilla. (*Cues: Godzilla (feat. Serj Tankian) - Bear McCreary*) Alisa: Throughout the passing years, he is depicted as many things, but all pointing to one common plot. Bang: Godzilla was a prehistoric beast of biblical proportions, an ancient superspecies. A god on the top of the primordial food-chain. Alisa: For over 60 long damn ears, this Kaiju literally turned Japan into his personal play-zone and territory. Bang: He is both a savior and a destroyer depending on the situation. But his existence has 2 main goals, to bring balance in the natural order, an remind all of us that using nukes at one another is a motherf**king bad idea! Leone: Godzilla has evolved to have different abilities throughout his recent reboots. Let us stick to the most common and most famous ones, specifically, his signature, the Atomic Breath. (*Cues: Mothra's Theme - Queen of the Monsters *) Bang: The Atomic Breath's is Godzilla's most famous and iconic form of fire-power. This blast can take in an forms and power from a blast of blue flame made of pure radiation or a purple lazer that can cut anything in half to a simply red-hot beam that can obliterate ANYTHING it comes in contact to. Alisa: This attack can nearly incapacitate and kill nearly all of any enemies Godzilla has faced. The common Atomic Breath can burn down metal, stone, soil, armor. The purple laser beam can cut through buildings and can travel from far distances and the Red Atomic Breath is his last resort in destroying his most powerful foes, from Kaizer Ghidorah to Space Godzilla. Leone: Or you're noisy indoor neighbor who just can't stop yapping at one another for no reason. Bang: Godzilla is extremely strong. He channels his godly strength through his claws and tail and can perform feats of strength, such as the likes of tossing his rival and arch-nemesis Ghidorah, whose latest form weighs up to 100 thousand freakin' tons. Leone: He even bodily lifted Biollante, one of Godzilla's largest enemies, this plant-based creature weighs up to 220,000 tons. Bang: Godzilla can temporarily absorb electricity to produce a electromagnetic pulse and can absorb radiation in any manner. Godzilla's durability, fast regenerative healing ablities, and stamina are extremely high. His body can evolve from damages and can produce new moves when he needs to counter some shit. Alisa; Like that time when Shin Godzilla literlaly evolvd to shoot goddamn lazers from his mouth, his back and his f**king tail. GOD Japan!! As if a giant dinosaur that breath fire wasn't enough, you make him shoot lazers too!? Bang: As mentioned form the Big G's first Death Battle . Godzilla has 44 known victories, largely due to his insane durability. He's fallen into a volcano, survived a black hole, and tanked a meteorite point-blank... without a scratch. Feats: *44 wins, 9 losses (if King Kong counts), 7 ties *Survived & escaped a black hole *Regenerated from a beating heart *Battled Rodan for over 12 hours *Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon *Lifted & threw Kaizer Ghidorah *Lifted Biollante *Matched Thor's strength *Incinerated King Ghidora's healing factor. *Defeated 10 monsters in a row in Final Wars Leone: And even more impressively. After absorbing the ashed from Rodan and from Mothra, as well as juicing in too much radiation. Godzilla can enter a state in what the fans have called "Burning" mode, where in this form, he is literally heating up and can emit red radioactive pulse so hot, it incinerated Ghidorah and trumping the 3 headed dragon's extremely fast healing factor. Bang: And you know why he's called, The King of the Monsters. (*Cues- Godzilla Roars *) Jormugandr (NOTE: Upon checking the SMITE game, S'''ince SMITE is relatively closely using the canon Mythology as heavy references not unlike either the Comics or Movies, we can safely say, they're roughly the same info.)' (*Cues: Epic Norse Music - Asgard*) '''Bang: Before the age of man came, the primordial world was once ruled by powerful and omnipotent beings. Mortal man simply know them today as Gods. ' Leone: Basically, all of the Gods were hudled in one universe where all of them existe in unison, and since no God can agree on who is better, guess the one thing they can settle it all with? Alisa: WAR!!. Bang: Divided between the Asian Gods, the Olympian Gods, the Mayan Gods, The Egyptian Gods, and yes, the Asgardian Gods, these factions began to go in a literal primordial war that the Gods alone are not fighting on. ''' Alisa: Correct, you see, not only the Gods are going to war, famous mythological legends and icons are also joinging the fray: The Good such as the famous Hercules, King Arthure, Merlin. The Bad such as Fafnir and Baron Samedi, and the Ugly. ''Leone: This war has also open up the possibilities of setting up the prophesized apocalytpic events on their respective mythos, but let's focus on the big metal doomsday everyone loves called 'Ragnarok Bang: Indeed, the event that will end all Asgardians, with the key members of Loki's chldren, specifically, the most vile of the 3. Jormundanr. (*Cues: Jörmungandr (Midgard Serpent) - Danheim*) Bang: Jormundanr, famosuly known as the World Serpent is a dragonic serpent offspring of Loki and a female giant, born with the mosntrous Fenrir and the nightmarish Hel. Jormugandr was expected to have some special abilities despite only looking like a small python when he was just a baby. Alisa: His growth spurt kinda went overboard too as the Asgardians notices that he was gettng so big, they have to throw him into the ocean...That was a good solution....Until- Leone: He grew so huge, the ocean can no longer hide the giant-ass snake. So they literally threw him into space, where they think it will still eb a good soluton...Guess what happened. Bang: Jormundanr grew so large this time, he literally can wrapon half of his body around the world, thus earning his name among the Gods, after year of being discriminated for being a mosnter, Jormugandr grew to hate all Asgardians and plot to rid of them all, in the SMITE universe, it was he and his brother who shall begin the days of Ragnarok, literally making him the architect of the event. Alisa: He is a monster in battle, it was he who is destined to end the Thunderer, Thor, who in return hall end him as well. Leone: Knowing the war of the Gods will fasten the events of Ragnarok, Jormugandr i preparing to go all out. Alisa: He has limited but seriously unrivaled abilities. Most famously, HE IS SO DAMN HUGE, he can not be kncoked out or dsplaced from where he is positioned. Bang: And doesn't need too, due to his size, he has learned to use Norse magic to alter hs size and use wormholes to reveail his menacing size, and let's just note that this is his head alone, can measure up to more than 300 feet hen comparing to the other Gods in the game. (*Cues: Sounds of Asgard - Battle of the Gods*) Leone: Jormungandr's Venomous haze is a noxious spit at an area that deals damage and creates a large toxic cloud. This field damages and slows Enemies inside of it every second. Though the damage dealt weakens if he uses this too much. Bang: The Venomous Haze can also create dark clouds around when firing, which Jormugandr uses to empower himself and unleashes a powerful bellow that can damage nearby enemies. Alisa: And like a worm, he can bury himself underground and do a "suprise mothafucka" attack from bellow. Bang: And topping his abilties all off with his ultimate, well literally called "The World Serpent".Jormungandr prepares to enter into the world, growing into his full size as leaps off from a new wormhole and dves down mouth first into a crowd of enemies, whch he can do twice. Feats: *4In the SMITE Universe, he, along with Fenrir are the main cause for Raganrok to happen. *So big that not even the strongest among Gods can even push his altered size: Despite this ability, Thor both in mythology and in-game was proven by far to be the only god to move him with brute strength. *Has renegerative abilities. *Was prophesized to slay Thor, though in return was kille dby Thor as well. *Literally wraps himself around the world. *So huge, he can literally swallow amries of Gods. *By simply roaring, can shatter mountains and tremble seas. *Matched Thor's strength Leone: Featrung the feats from the canon mythology, Jormugandr's size and strength almost makes him get away from mostly anything, from killing numerou gods up to causing earthquakes and even swallowng the Moon and Sun once. Alisa: Though it is becuase of his size, he is a pretty hard target to miss, he is also killable by extreme primordial force. Bang: Let us also mention that his healing factor can also tire and becoems slower if overabused and Jormugandr is aggressive though cunning. Alisa: Thus giving you every right to fear the World Serpent. (*Cues- Jormugandr's Speech *) INTERLUDE Alisa: Alright, both combatants are set and ready to fight... Leone: It is time to see which of these two monstrous dieties of Biblical proportions will take this titanic face-off? Bang: It is time to let the Titans Fight...LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUMMMMBBBBLLLLEEEEE WITH DEATH BATTLE!!!! FIGHT (*TBAS*) POLL *Writer's Note: 1st Poll was accidentally removed, added new poll* Who do you think will win? Gozdilla Jormungandr Draw Who are you rooting for? Godzilla Jormungandr You just want to read a classic monster fight. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles